Of Blood on Snakes came Roses
by Crazed Author1
Summary: The title is long and weird, but makes sense after awhile. This is my concept on what what Severus Snape's childhood was like. I added some spice in it, so there will be laughs and not all serious-ness. Please R&R. The rating is because of child abuse, la
1. August, 1973 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters that you recognize. The other ones are on the behalf of my little mind and it's whacked out imagination. Ha! Have fun, now.  
  
Author's note: Err... I have been working on this story in my head for a while, and I want to get out to all of you guys.  
  
----------  
  
Of Blood on Snakes comes Roses: Chapter 1 - Part 1   
  
The room was dark, quite and quiet dull. The window had the black drapes drawn over it. The bed had a black and gray quilt on it. There was a wooden worktable in the middle of the room, where a set of cauldrons and other things needed to brew was there. A bureau of ingredients was up against the wall, and next to that a wardrobe. A trunk full of things like robes, and books was placed beside the door waiting the next September. Another feature of the room was placed on the wall opposite of the bed; it was just an average desk.  
  
August 10, 1973.  
  
Now, the desk was occupied by a thirteen-year-old male, he sat there pouring over a roll of parchment. His black somewhat greasy hair was cut choppy and short; no real care was in it. His eyes shot up hearing a bang of a door from down the hall. Dropping the quill he had been using, he screwed the cap on the inkbottle, and went to investigate. Peeking out from his room, he turned his head left to listen or might even see the one who made the bang. Sure enough, the interrupter of his peace was seen, a large burly man wearing mostly black except the lining of his cloak; it was silver.  
  
His sharp hazel gaze came down the hallway seeing the boy; he nodded briefly giving a sharp signal with his eyes for him to come. The boy did exactly that. The boy walked down the hall was quick long strides, when he came to the man; he seemed short against the rather tall man. "Yes?" he asked, his black eyes rising to the man's hazel.  
  
The man pursed his lips, as he thought, looking upon the child, "Where's your mother?" he asked, his eyes went cold.  
  
"In bed," the boy told him.  
  
"Get her," he demanded.  
  
The boy nodded, and walked off. He went to the first door in the hall; the door creaked a bit when it opened, "Mum?" he spoke quietly, searching for the frail woman in the dark room.  
  
"Severus is that you?" came a response. The woman sat at her vanity, her fingers were trembling as they left her lips. She turned around, looking at him as he walked inside the room. "Is he here?" she asked, fear and sadness misted her pale blue eyes. She extended her arms for him.  
  
He came over, and she enveloped him with her arms, giving him a hug. He withdrew, and took a step back, "Come on." He looked at the door and headed back to the man.  
  
She rose from her seat, and followed. The man was waiting in the lounge room; he turned about to see his wife, his mouth twisted a bit into a tiny smile. "Well good evening, Abigail," he didn't look at Severus. He walked over to her, pecking a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hello, Fredrick," she replied the greeting.  
  
He nodded, "How's 'your' work, Severus?" he asked the boy. His brow furrowed slightly, nostrils flared a bit, showing the kid he had no time for sarcastic remarks.  
  
"Almost done sir," he replied. The boy, Severus, kept his tongue back from saying anything that'll get what he didn't want. That being punishment.  
  
Abigail turned to look at her son, "Why don't you go finish it before dinner?" she asked politely, she brushed her fingertips on Severus's pale cheek. He nodded, turned and went back to the room.  
  
Fredrick watched his son disappear into his room. He nodded to wife, nodded with smile and went to the kitchen with her to help prepare dinner. 


	2. August, 1973 Part 2

Part 2  
  
Severus sat at his desk, scribbling words on the parchment that lay before him. What was on the piece of parchment was a formula to a potion, and an explanation on why it is used and how. It wasn't his work, and it wasn't his choice to do it. It was all, his father's doing. For last several years, since his father became the well-known man at work, Severus had to be slaving over the work that got his father where he was.  
  
"No... no..." he muttered and shook his head. A sigh was uttered and he went for another roll. He would have started on his 'work' again... but he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Hesitantly, he looked up casting his gaze over his room to make sure everything was in order. It was. Nothing moved, except the majestic black owl that slept contently on its perch.  
  
Rising from his seat, Severus moved to the door after hearing another sound that wasn't normal even in this household. He left the bedroom and headed down the hall. The living room was not in its proper order. Everything seemed to be pushed out of the way, to make a path.  
  
His eyes widened seeing his mother on the floor, a blood pool forming around. He looked to the right of him to see where his father was. There the gaunt man stood garments bloodstained and a knife in hand, a tiny smirk on his features. Fredrick approached his son in long but slow strides.  
  
"What was that for?!" Severus yelled at his father, his gaze coldly locked on the man advancing towards him.  
  
"You're a failure... you're no use... she's no use for giving me you..." he snickered. Coming right up to his son and grabbing his shirt collar, he lifted the boy off the ground, an evil grin coming over his face. He rose the knife slowing.  
  
At the same time, all this was going on a slam of a car door was heard. Fredrick dropped the boy to the ground, and went to investigate. Severus silently got up, and crept over to where his mother lay. "Mum?" he whispered. She was gone. He swallowed, and looked over to his father who was busy distracting the police or whoever was at the door. He bit his bottom lip and went off better to get away, now.  
  
He went off to the backdoor, forgetting his things in his room that he needs in a few weeks to get to school. The humidity had died a bit from the day; he looked around debating where to go. The only place in his mind now, was his mother's parents' house. He let out a sigh, unsure of whether to go there... but it was better than here for the time being. He shrugged and went off in the direction his grandparent's were in.  
  
----  
  
He stumbled along the road of the fancier neighborhood. An hour or so had gone by since what happened, no one was after him or any cars were parked in front of the house he was going to. So... all was well, so far. Coming on the front lawn, he looked in the darkened windows to see if any one was awake. Silly him, why would they? It was at least 1 or 2 in the morning, who would be up?  
  
Abruptly he turned around when a small light turned on, standing there was a young girl in a nightgown. Her black hair fell past her shoulder, and dark eyes like his stared at him. A small grin was on her lips, as arms folded across her chest, she questioned, "What are you doing here, Sev?"  
  
He blinked. He hadn't seen her in awhile, he would have grinned if he was allowed to do such a thing. It had been a long time since he had smiled. She stepped down from the porch, and walked over to him. He looked at her for a long while, and then responded, "She's gone."  
  
Now as she stood beside him, she was much shorter, and younger in age by two years. She stared at Severus as well, processing what he said, though now much it was only thing she needed for now to know Abigail Snape was dead. "By him?"  
  
He gave a short nod.  
  
"That bastard."  
  
He nodded once more, "You don't have to live with him," he told her. He looked to the ground dodging the girl's look of worry and sadness. If he wanted to break the barrier he worked long and hard for, he would have cried. But... the barrier would be gone and he would be vulnerable for his father.  
  
She swallowed uneasily, looking at the house she lived in with her grandparents, "Brother, maybe grandmum would allow you to stay with us..." she suggested trying to be helpful.  
  
"Victoria, that would be pleasant but he would be suspicious."  
  
His sister only nodded, looking at the ground then back to Severus, "Well... you have to get back, right?"  
  
He nodded. Victoria sniffled and enveloped him in a hug, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," he broke away, and began to walk off.  
  
The girl stood there watching her older brother go off to the place she was protected from. A sigh escaped her and she went back inside. She would see him in September, hopefully she would be in the same house. 


End file.
